


Where My Christmas Lives

by Killer_Queen201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tolkien, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen201/pseuds/Killer_Queen201
Summary: Every year, Draco receives a muggle novel right before the Christmas break. It starts with Tolkien but how can something so beautiful come from a muggle? And who is sending him the books?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Second Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry these chapters are short. I just really wanted to write this and divide it as little drabbles that will tie together. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also I don't own HP or Tolkien's work. <3

The first book arrived on the morning before Christmas break of Draco Malfoy’s second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was lumpy and poorly wrapped, the edges stuck down by something clear and sticky he could only assume was muggle in origin.

His friends were confused, Pansy asking him what on earth it could be. Crabbe and Goyle wanted him to open it.

He was too curious not to open it. And what lay within the awful wrap-job was a book. It was a new, shiny, black cover gleaming in the morning light that filtered into the great hall.

It was called ‘The Hobbit’ by a man named J.R.R. Tolkien.

It was a muggle book. It had to be.

Pansy leaned over and took a look at the book in his hands, “The Hobbit? That’s a muggle book. Who would ever send you something like that?”

Their section of the Slytherin table were all staring at Draco and he had a momentary impulse to hide away from their prying eyes.

Instead he raised his chin and said, “It doesn’t matter who sent me this muggle filth, I’ll be burning it.”

Chuckles broke out among the table and Draco slipped the book in his book bag, curious about who had sent him the book. And, admittedly, even more curious about what in Merlin a hobbit was.


	2. Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter to be out within the week I'm thinking.

Draco would never admit it to anyone, but he’d like the book, The Hobbit. He hadn’t burned it, instead he had stayed up, hidden under his blankets reading it. It was ridiculous of course, Tolkien must have been a wizard since nothing so wonderful could possibly come from a muggle.

As Christmas approached this year he couldn’t help but wonder if the anonymous gifter would send him another book. He didn’t want to get his hopes up.

He told himself it didn’t matter but when an owl dropped off a hideously wrapped present shaped like a book, he felt his heart lift. He made sure to open it when no one else was around.

The book was by the same author, J.R.R. Tolkien and it was called ‘The Fellowship of the Ring’.

That year, when he went home for Christmas, Draco made his first mistake. He’d been devouring the novel and he’d slipped and mentioned it to his father. He’d just wanted to ask if Tolkien had perhaps been a wizard.

When his father had scoffed and told him that no, Tolkien hadn’t been a wizard.

That had led to his second mistake. Surely muggles couldn’t be barbarians if they could create such wonderful literature.

He’d gotten a hard caning for those comments. Worse, his father had torn through his luggage for the books. He’d burned both before Draco’s eyes.

He tried not to despair that he hadn’t finished ‘The Fellowship of the Ring’. It was just a muggle novel, it didn’t matter.

Christmas was even more subdued in the Malfoy household that year.


	3. Third Year Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next little bit! Please enjoy.

The very first day back after Christmas break, during breakfast, a note appeared under Draco’s plate. He looked around surreptitiously to make sure no one saw him take the note and pocket it. He’d read it later where there would be no prying eyes.

He didn’t get a chance until the evening when he slipped into his bed and drew the curtains. A quick _lumos_ gave light and he slipped the note out of his pocket.

**Why did you destroy the books?**

The writing was thin and slanted with a feminine curl to the lettering.

He took a breath, wondering if the parchment would let him write back. How had they known the books had been destroyed?

Then, a thought occurred to him. Muggle books were being sent to him. If he made it sound like he cared, wasn’t that the same as being a blood-traitor or a muggle-lover? What if news got out he’d been enjoying the books, or worse, that his father had destroyed them? He’d be a laughing stock and his father would do worse than just cane him for the humiliation. It would get back to his father if he said he hadn’t wanted them destroyed. Maybe…

**All that muggle trash is good for is kindling.**

Immediately, he wanted to take the words back but the paper lit up for a moment and then turned to dust under his fingertips.

He sighed and laid down on his bed, muttered a quick _nox_ , and tried to fall asleep.

The next time they had a visit to Hogsmede, Draco made sure to slip away briefly to a small bookshop he knew sold both wizard and muggle novels.

No one else was around so he quietly asked the wizened old man at the counter for The Hobbit and The Fellowship of the Ring.

The man smiled and showed him to the books. He was debating whether to buy the other two books in the series that came after The Fellowship of the Ring when the bell above the door chimed, signalling someone else had entered the bookshop.

In panic, Draco forcefully handed over more galleons than the two books were worth and started to leave the store.

In his panic to leave before anyone saw him, he almost ran right into Granger.

He sneered at her as she looked up ready to spit right back at him when her eyes stopped on the two books he was clutching to his chest.

Her mouth closed and she did the strangest thing, she smiled at him before stepping around him to go further into the store.

Draco’s brain felt frozen. He wanted to hex her, call her a mudblood, warn her to never say a word about the books he had just bought. But, nothing came out of his mouth.

He gave himself a small shake, made sure to shrink the books down to fit in his robe’s pocket and then fled the store.


End file.
